


Things I'd love to say...

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chilldrake just wanted to say goodbye, Denial, Ice Cap goes by They/Them Pronouns, Ice Cap is a little cat like, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Neutral Run, Other, Regret, Reminiscing, Self-Hatred, so does Snowy, there's an in between form for Ice if the hat doesn't melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: There would still be a lingering sense of regret even if he were able to say goodbye.His cousin was alive, yes, but there's someone who never deserved this.All he can do now is look to his side and remember the shorter teen who'd run beside him in order to join him.
Relationships: Chilldrake & Ice Cap (Undertale), Chilldrake/Ice Cap (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Things I'd love to say...

**Author's Note:**

> Cat like Ice Cap based on this post  
> https://underlineau.tumblr.com/post/158432922291/previous-page-next-page-index (also me not knowing what else to call his lil nubs)

It was always quiet in the forest, no matter what. Right now though, the silence was unbearable.

The teen walked around, looking for someone he knew was gone. His cousin knew it too, but didn't understand. They hadn't seen it, like him.

_"I just don't understand. The human was so nice to me... Th-They gotta be alive! I just know it!"_

A thin line was plastered onto his beak as he tried to bite back his tears. Even if he failed, the shades would hide them... but hiding your true feelings isn't cool.

He was still in denial. The thought of his friend still being alive pricked at the back of his mind, even when he had seen their dust. He had felt it. Worst yet, he wasn't there to save them. Just to be sure, he decided to head back there.

_"Where ever you go, I'll be sure to follow! That's what friends do, right?"_

He stared at the small sculpture he had created in memory of his little buddy; hidden under the front 2 trees so it will never be covered. Right in front, in big bold letters

**To my best friend - I miss you all of the time**

Even as he walked back, miserably, he glanced out of the side of his eye, hoping he'd at least see a glimpse of the snowman like monster, trotting along beside him, ears flattened to their head. It became obviously clear that they were never returning. Not ever again.

Even if they were clingy towards almost anyone who gave them positive attention, there was a good reason for that. They honestly despised who the actually were. The cold, icy skin, the pitch black eyes with barely visible pupils, the teeth that were sharpened to a point, and worse, the fact that they'd turn into a sentient ice cube if the hat melted, all of that made him desperate for any validation they could get. 

It even went as far as to denying any other forms, and insisting the hat was part of their body to monsters who didn't know better.

He personally never saw anything amiss with the other forms. He just wanted another chance to help reinforce that fact in their head. The tears began flowing, hidden by his plumage.

_"Y-You sure you really wanna see? Positive?"_

**_"Yeah. I just wanna see what you're afraid of others seeing."_ **

_"OK. Just a second.."_

_**"Damn! You're scared of others seeing that? That's a pretty badass look, not gonna lie!"** _

~~~~~~_"You really think so? Th-Thank you..."_ ~~

Even the smallest deeds would make their day. Just offering to go buy a cinnibun with them would cause their face to light up with pure, innocent excitement. He wanted to see them that happy all over again, no, he just wanted to see them again in general. He missed the small sound of their paws hitting the snow beside him, the small feeling of them subconsciously pulling his soft wing over their small body, the little laugh they'd do when Snowy made a suitable funny, the subtle confusion when met with puzzles they didn't know the answer to, just, EVERYTHING!

He knew he had to be strong, for Snowy's sake, but part of him just couldn't. With Icy gone, a part of him felt missing as well. Even if the monsters later on did kill the human, none of that will ever bring them back.

_"I promise I'll be fine! Just you wait! We'll be the ones to collect the last soul needed to destroy the barrier! Then, we'll be able to actually see the stars!"_

Yeah...

That was a lie.


End file.
